A Twist of Fate
by Gotenluva
Summary: Goten is no longer himself now that he has been infected with a herditary Saiyain virus. Life is going down hil for him until...


Author's Note: Hiya People!!! I have decided to make another Goten fanfic (hence the name Gotenluva) except I have decided to make this one a chapter fanfic filled with cliffhangers suspense, and a lot of stuff people hate to wait for concerning chapter fanfics . ^_^ However, the only way to move this story along is to post a review. Got it? Before you begin reading, I reccomend to you the works of Mel-chan! Because if you like my work, and Goten or Trunks, you will most defintetly love hers. So, if you have time read by her, Daddy Don't go (another Goten angst *insert tears streaming down face), and if you are looking for a humorous piece check out The Sayian Ice Cream Showdown!!!(and if you read it, you will understand what I mean when I say CHOCLATE RULES BABY!)Well, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, because if I did, I would be a very happy camper with a lots O' moola. But seeing as I do not have a lots O' moola, I just write fanfics like everyone else who wishes they owned DBZ and had a lots O' moola  
  
By the way:  
  
*Goten's thoughts  
  
**Trunk's thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: A World Turned Upside Down  
  
  
  
  
  
*What a beautiful sunset Amazing how light can produce so many colors, like the gorgeous orange and yellow against large rocks, steep and tall. Yes, this is what I will miss most of all. This large, shimmering ball of light slowly making its way to rest, only to come back glorious once again. Like death sneaking behind you and dragging you down...down...down, only to be reborn again to oversee a new day's trials and tribulations.  
  
"Goten? Is that you?", Trunks called from a ways away. Gliding over, Trunks sat next to him on the tallest rock reaching into the sky about thirty stories high. Towering over a field of scattered rocks with miniature valleys.  
  
"Hey what's the matter with you? I can't believe you ran out when Chi Chi served dinner. You sick or something?" He laughed. However, Trunks was soon silenced by an unfamiliar grunt coming from Goten, a grunt that sounded much like Vegeta's.  
  
"It was just a joke Goten, chill out."  
  
*Chill out huh? If death were just outside your window ready to pounce on you at any given time, would you be calm? Just the thought of it possibly lurking behind me, just bidding its time. Waiting...and waiting.  
  
**If you don't want to talk about it I'll understand.  
  
Chuckling, Goten stood up and stretched his arms, "So I don't even get privacy in my own thoughts, how pitiful is that?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Look I'm sorry." Trunks said, remaining on the ground. Goten only continued to stare at the sun, dipping down into the ground.  
  
"It's ok; I just can't stand the fact that I have no control over my own fate. It makes me feel helpless," Goten said clenching his fists.  
  
**I guess he has a right to be mad. It's just that he has changed so much over the past few weeks. Goten was always the most carefree, happy- go- lucky guy I'd ever met. I could hardly imagine the pain he felt when Kasaan told him this new sickness was fatal. She had said that it came from a recessive gene in the Saiyan blood and that as half Saiyans, Goten and I would have about one out of two hundred chances of getting. So we were tested, and one of us had it. As far as what the virus did, she said it would slowly corrupt Goten's entire body. The problem was that the virus itself would hide and stay hidden, which also meant that bacteria like this would spread and at any given moment attack all at once, killing its victim.  
  
Shuddering at the thought, he looked up at Goten, shaking with anger as if he could blast the rock field below them into oblivion.  
  
"Hey, you want to spar for a while? You seem a little stressed." Trunks asked. Calming down a bit as the wind rustled his black hair, Goten nodded his head, "Thanks for the offer that would help a lot."  
  
"Well, lets get started shall we?" Trunks said getting into fighter stance, quickly followed by Goten.  
  
"Bring it on," Goten said with a smirk as the first punches began to fly.  
  
How did you like? Please answer this question by pressing that little blue button that says, "Click here to Submit Review." Without reviews, I can't know whether you like the story or not, or whether I should change it a bit. It all depends on YOU! The Reader. Come on, say it with me now, "Button? Button? I want to press the button!" ^_^  
  
BTW: If you enjoyed this, check out my other piece entitled Iron Tears and if you want me to read something you wrote, by all means, tell me in your review (hint hint) And remember, reviews are welcomed, but flamers, well, "I would say what I think about you, but I'm a Christian teenager." ^_^ 


End file.
